1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accurately and repeatably dispensing fluid. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a dynamically adjustable, synchronously and/or asynchronously reciprocating fluid dispenser.
2. Background and Related Art
A variety of industries require a safe, accurate handling of fluid. One such industry is the medical industry. By way of example, in the medical industry an assay testing procedure is typically employed to determine whether an infectious disease (e.g., hepatitis or another infectious disease) is present in a particular blood serum. As part of the testing procedure, a biological sample is disposed into a testing receptacle. A reagent is added to the biological sample. In performing the test, it is important that the amount of the biological sample and the amount of the reagent are accurate. In particular, the amount of the reagent added to the biological sample may be in the range of 50 μL-100 μL, with a required accuracy of ±0.5 μL.
The assay testing procedure may further include a variety of separate test receptacles to perform a variety of assay tests to confirm and/or compare results. Some assay testing procedures may include disposing a series of specific reagents.
Valveless, positive displacement pumps have been used in applications that require a safe, accurate handling of fluid. An example of a valveless, positive displacement pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,003. While the pump disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,003 is an available technique, the pump does not provide an accurate calibration for metering and dispensing fluids. For example, the piston stroke of the pump is not easily adjusted and the angular displacement of the ports cannot be readily calibrated.
Further problems with techniques used in industries that require a safe, accurate handling of fluid include the fact that complex pump designs increase the likelihood for error in manufacturing and assembling the pumps. And, pump designs with moving parts contribute to field failure and maintenance costs.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used in industries requiring a safe, accurate handling of fluid, challenges still exist with such techniques, including a requirement for calibration of the fluid-handling device for each surrounding condition, an inability to provide accurate calibration, an increased likelihood for error, an increased likelihood for field failure, increased maintenance costs, and other such challenges. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.